I will always be there for you
by JessicaHarnoisLovato
Summary: Morganders one-shot. Morgan is down about something. But when everyone is trying to talk about it with her she denies it. Will they ever find out wha's bothering her?


**Hello everyone ^^**

**I have been thinking about writing a Morganders/Grody one-shot here, but I didn't know how to do it here. Thanks to an awesome friend I know how to :) So enjoy this Morganders/grody one-shot. -J**

* * *

Greg was sitting in the car outside the lab. He was looking forward to meet Morgan again. He loved everytime she said hi, everytime she teased him. He loved everything about the blonde girl. The way her blue eyes lit up when she was talking about something she loved, the way her smile turned into a wonderful and beautiful laugh when someone said somehing funny. Greg had to admit that he had feelings for the young CSI, he had them ever since the first time she saw her. He got out of the car, locked it and took big steps towards the door. He couldn't wait to see Morgans smile.

''Hello Morgan'' Greg said, walking into the breakroom. He was expecting a 'Hello Greg' back, as she always answered with. But this time, a little short 'Hi' slipped out of her mouth. Her voice was soar and it came out like a whisper. When Greg turned to face the CSI, she was sitting on a chair with a full coffee cup in front of her. Her hair was tucked behind her ears and her read and swollen eyes were filled with tears, like she had been crying all night. She didn't wear any make-up either. ''Morgan.. Is anything wrong?'' Greg asked, with a worried tone. She looked up at him, dried her eyes and gave him a half smile. ''Yeah.. I-I'm fine, I'm just tired'' She said, as she took a sip of her coffee. Greg was about to protest, but got interrupted by the others who came in. ''Uh-huh, yeah right'' Finn said, ending her sentence with a soft laugh. Morgan drank the rest of the coffee and took up her phone. She got a text. _The funeral is in three days. Again, I'm sorry. _She let out a sigh and put her phone back in the pocket. ''Hey guys'' Nick said, with a big grin on is face. ''Hi'' Morgan said while getting up. '' Morgan, Greg we have a murder'' DB said when he suddenly appeared in the doorway. He gave Morgan a note with the adress, and turned and walked away. ''I'm driving'' Greg smiled behind her, he was sure that she was going to protest. ''Sure'' was all she said, going out from the break room. ''Do you know whats wrong with her?'' Greg asked his co-workers. But they answered with a simple no, and a worried look on their faces.

The drive were silent. No word were said, which was weird because they always had conversations. ''Morgan, I know you're not Ok'' Greg said, to break the silence. He only heard a sigh and ''I'm fine Greg, from the passenger seat. Her head was leaned against the window, and she was just staring with an empty look in her eyes on the road. ''No you're not! You have been cryi-'' he couldnt say more before she interrupted him. ''I said I'm fine!'' she raised her voice and closed her eyes. Her voice had a bit of anger in it. She took a deep breath and turned her head to face him. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound angry, I just didn't sleep well, thats all'' she said, and faced the road again. It was half true. She didn't get any sleep at all, but Greg had the feeling that it was more than just that. The rest of the trip were silent, as the start. When they arrived the crime scene, which was a hut in the middle of nowhere, Morgan went straight to henry who was kneeling beside the victim. ''What do we got?'' She said, looking down at the female victim who was lying on the ground outside the hut. ''Female, in the mid-twentys. She got stabbed 27 seven times'' Henry said as he showed Greg and Morgan the wounds ''she died about four hours ago''. ''Any witnesses?'' Greg asked, as he looked at the redhaired victim. ''No, she was all alone. Well, except of the murderer'' Henry said, as he couldn't take his eyes away from Morgans face. Not because she was beautiful, but because her face had a sad expression. After they took pictures and collected evidince, they brought everything to the lab to analyze it.

In the lunchbreak Morgan was still quiet. She was just picking her food. ''Morgan, honey, whats wrong?'' Finn said, as she layed her hand over Morgans. Greg, Nick and Sara was behind her, wondering about the same thing. ''What are you talking about? I'm absolutely fine'' Morgan said, taking her hand away. ''Morgan, please, whe know something is wrong'' Nick said, worried as hell. ''I said I'm fine!'' she said, clearly angry. ''No you're not just tell us. I will make you feel better'' Sara said. ''we just want the best for you'' she continued. ''You wanna know whats bothering me? My bestfriend died of cancer yesterday! You happy now?'' Morgan snapped as she got up, and walked away with tears streaming down her face, leaving her friends with a shocked look on their faces.

Morgan was sitting at a bench outside the lab, crying. Greg had followed her, and sat down beside her at the bench. ''we were very close'' Morgan started, not looking at him.''We were bestfriends since we were two years old. We told each other everything. She even moved from LA to Vegas with me, so we could se each other everyday. She came to me, a couple of months ago. She said that she had something important to tell me. She told me that she was diagnosed with cancer. And tha she didn't have much more of her life left'' she continued, and tried to wipe her tears as they kept coming. ''I was with her the moment she died. The last thing she said was that if there were something I wanted to do, I have to do it now. Because no one knows when my last day will be'' she said and turned her head to face him. ''I knew what she meant. Greg I..'' she started before she broke down, tears were running down her face like if she never cried before. He pulled her into a hugh, and gently stroked her back. She pulled away, and looked at him. ''Greg, I love you'' she said. And before he could answer, she kissed him. It was a soft kiss, but it was filled with love and pashion.

* * *

**What do you think? Review!**

**Follow me on twitter if you want: Jessica_Harnois**

**And I would recommend to check out morgandershope and Mirdaishan they have awesome fanficions :)**


End file.
